A wide variety of content is available for consumption using markup languages and scripts such as hyper-text markup language (“HTML”), cascading style sheets (“CSS”), extensible markup language (“XML”), JAVASCRIPT (“JS”), and so forth. This content may be presented to users on user devices such as eBook readers, smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, and more.
The amount of content which is created or changed grows continuously, along with an ever growing array of different user devices which present this content. Traditional verification of content layout requires significant human intervention.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.